


A Matter of Trust

by Magnetism_bind



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Emotions, Kissing, M/M, Tumblr Prompts, season 1 fic, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 23:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12046425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: Billy doesn't want to question his captain, but all the same he can't trust Flint completely.





	A Matter of Trust

“Are you fucking insane?” Billy blurts out at Flint’s back and then immediately catches himself.

Flint swivels and turns around to look at him. “What did you just say?” His eyes bore into Billy’s like he can’t believe his bosun is talking back to him in front of even a few of the crew.

Billy pauses. “It’s just…how can you think this is a good plan?”

“This isn’t the place to have this conversation, Billy.” Flint says curtly. “If you insist on it, you can come to my tent later.”  He’s daring him to do it, like he doesn’t think Billy will have the balls to face him later.

Billy just gives him a stiff nod. He’s torn between the need to apologize for speaking out like he had (no matter what Flint was proposing, he shouldn’t have done it like he had) and standing his ground.

*  *  *

He’s decided on standing his ground when he goes to Flint’s tent.

His resolve wavers when he sees Flint leaning back in his chair, his focus ostensibly on a chart in front of him, but really on the hazy blue horizon. There’s something about seeing his captain like this in private moments that makes Billy feel restless, like he doesn’t know what to make of Flint.

Flint looks up at him. “Well?”

“I shouldn’t have spoken to you like that, captain.” Billy admits. He pauses, wanting to go on, but not sure how.

“But.” Flint prods.

“But I still think it’s a mistake.” Billy faces him. “Captain, this whole situation is…” He breaks off, seeing the look in Flint’s eye. “What?”

Flint hesitates and then, he asks, his words quiet enough that Billy has to step closer to hear him. “Did you mean it when you said the men thought me weak?”

Billy winces. “I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Yes, you did.” Flint smiles humorlessly. “You meant every word of it.”

“All right so I did.” Billy shrugs. “I don’t want to lie any more than I have to.”

“Do you think I’m weak?” Flint pushes himself up resting his hands on the table he’s using as a desk.

And Billy knows there’s a trick to this, but he doesn’t  _want_ Flint to think that Billy thinks he’s weak.

“You’re not weak.” He leans forward. “The men are mistaken. And you’ll prove them wrong.”

“Will I?” Flint says, gazing up at him. “And how will I do that, Billy?”

A flush of heat rises in Billy’s stomach at Flint’s use of his name here, while they’re alone.

“You just have to show them a little more…” Billy hesitates. “Show them you believe in them. Show them they can believe in you.”

Flint’s expression is lost between perplexed frustration and growing curiosity. “Do you believe in me?”

Billy leans down and kisses him. Flint’s mouth is slack against his for a brief moment, his lips still and warm, and then Flint responds, pressing his lips hungrily to Billy’s.

Billy pulls back, shocked at his own boldness, but then Flint’s pulling at him, dragging him inside the tent where they’re alone. The air is hot and they’re standing so close together Billy can see a drop of sweat on Flint’s brow. He wonders what it would taste like on his tongue.

“You didn’t answer the question.” Flint growls against Billy’s ear.

“Yes.” Billy breathes. “I believe in you.” He still does at that point. He  _wants_  to believe in Flint. He wants to trust his captain again. He’s just not sure that wanting is enough.


End file.
